happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuttin' but the Tooth
"Nuttin’ But the Tooth" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Nutty *Toothy Featuring Roles *Lumpy HTF's Episode Description Did Toothy go to dental school or is he just learning as he goes? Nutty's candy cravings lead to a rotten tooth, and it's Toothy to the rescue. Lumpy makes a brief appearance, just in time to save the day! Plot Nutty is a patient of Toothy, the dentist. Nutty is obviously nervous, but he doesn't seem to mind that Toothy is reading a dentistry book prior to performing (as well as during) Nutty's checkup. As Nutty opens wide, Toothy comes across a discolored, rotten tooth that needs to be removed. After improperly injecting novacaine into Nutty's mouth, Toothy tries to drill out the tooth. Unfortunately, he only succeeds in drilling a hole in the back of Nutty's throat. Next, Toothy tries the old fashioned method of tying one end of a string around Nutty's tooth, and the other end to a doorknob. Toothy rings a doorbell, and Lumpy answers the door, causing Nutty's jaw to get ripped from his head. Nutty's rotten tooth is one of only a few teeth that aren't torn out due to this attempt. Before the episode ends, however, the tooth falls out on its own. Moral "Brush after every meal!" Deaths *This episode is one of only ten main episodes that has no deaths. The other nine are House Warming (debatable), Out on a Limb, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One, Cold Hearted, Asbestos I Can Do,Intimate Spotlight, Deck the Halls, We Wish You and YouTube 101: Subscriptions. Injuries #All of Nutty's teeth are violently ripped out, shredding his jaw. Goofs #Nutty's philtrum disappears when he opens wide. #Toothy places the string on Nutty's rotten tooth, yet his other teeth and jaw, which are not touching the string, get pulled out. #The hole in the chair disappears at the end of the episode. #The blood in this episode is colored incorrectly. #Nutty's glass eye is in the wrong eye Trivia #There were three endings planned for this episode (including the one that was used) that were drawn up on the storyboard. The first alternative ending involved Toothy getting into Nutty's mouth and hitting his teeth out of his mouth using a golf club, whereupon the decayed tooth lands in a golf hole. The second alternative ending involved Toothy using a car jack in Nutty's mouth, tearing off the top part of Nutty's head. #This is the first episode that Nutty starred in and didn't die. The next time was in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode. #This is the only episode, to date, that Toothy has starred in and survived. #This is the first episode clearly known to have no deaths (the other one is House Warming, but it is unknown whether or not Petunia really died). #This is one of the few episodes where Lumpys antlers don't change directions(as he only appeared in one shot). Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1